In software application development, changes in a UI (user interface) are generally considered to be inevitable. This also proves to be a significant challenge for any testing team, since whenever UI changes then a test case almost certainly will fail. As a result, the tester will need to update a verification point in accordance with the UI changes in order to promote a pass of the test down the road.